


Its 3AM but at least I can see your face again

by oldmoonblues



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Drunkenness, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, i dont...really know how people act when drunk, i guess?, this was longer but that would mean i have to finish and edit it, yu is a dumb name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoonblues/pseuds/oldmoonblues
Summary: "His heart stops as he notices the man next to him. Messy, unkept, grey hair. A wide-shouldered, semi-buff looking structure. Smoke eyes that look as dead as their color.Yu Narukami.His partner."[ Yosuke finds Yu near blackout drunk at a bar, the latter of which begs the former not to leave. ]
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Its 3AM but at least I can see your face again

Yosuke stumbles tiredly into the bar. It’s dark out, but the neon lights shine in his face like an otherworldly being offering it’s help from the heavens above. Although it shouldn’t, it feels welcoming. 

He enters and quickly searches for a place to sit. The tables are filled with groups of people, not like he’d want to sit in one anyway. The counters are vaguely full, so he slides up to one of the seats and watches the people around him. 

His heart stops as he notices the man next to him. Messy, unkept, grey hair. A wide-shouldered, semi-buff looking structure. Smoke eyes that look as dead as their color. 

Yu Narukami. 

His partner.

He opens and closes his mouth, like a machine, trying to figure out what to say. Eventually, he struggles out, “Yu? Is that...you?” 

This husk, one that definitely belongs to Yu, looks over at him. His face was so flushed, bright red contrasting his pale, dried skin. Yu blinks tiredly before grinning far too widely at Yosuke. “Yoooosuke. Yo whazz up suke. Yoodle aye suke. Yogurtsuke.” Yu laughs, hiccuping as he talks, as if he had told the funniest joke in the world. “I misssed you. You, you. Not Yu, as in me.” He laughs and hiccups again. 

“Yu? This isn’t like you,” _even if it should be, because you know my name._ “You aren’t the type to be so open when drunk. What’s going on? What’s happened? God, it’s been so long.”

“Nosh...noth...nope. Bad. Like, I fucked up kinda bad. I’m. Drunk.” Yosuke gives him a look.

“Yes, you are...Very. You should get home. Do you have a way of getting there?” 

“Nope,” Yu pops the ‘p’ sound, “can youuuu drive me? You, you. You you, you you you you.” 

_Something is very, very wrong with him._ “Um, I don’t know if I can. I dunno where your house is and-“ 

“Please.” Yu, for how drunk and messy and in need of a shower as he looks, does his damndest to look intimidating and serious. It comes out as more of whine, and he kind of looks like he's about to throw up on Yosuke. “I. Yousuke, don’t need to, but pleassse.” 

“Wait,” he lost Yosuke, “You don’t need one but you want one?” 

“No. Yes? No,” Yu is almost confusing himself, “get ride I should. Ride I do not have.” 

Yosuke sighs, instincts fighting for victory. He takes a long look at Yu, from his unbrushed hair, to his wrinkled clothes, to the empty bottles stacking up around him. His rain cloud eyes, his overly slouched posture, the all too pink blush that decorated his face. 

He can’t just leave Yu here. “Pay your bill, give me your address and the keys to your car so I can drive. Then we’re going.” 

What he receives is a tired yet large smile, and Yosuke just thinks about how long it had been since he'd seen it.


End file.
